


Missing

by Smilesforeveryone478



Category: RWBY
Genre: Disapperance, Family, couples, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilesforeveryone478/pseuds/Smilesforeveryone478
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby Rose has been missing for 4 years. But, when Weiss Schnee makes an unexpected encounter with a mysterious girl. The members of teams RWBY, JNPR, and SSSN. Decided to begin their search, for a Sister and a Friend. Will they find all their answers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A young teenage girl walked along the railway alone. Slowly. Quietly. People talked and hugged their friends and family. Who were leaving to board the train. No one noticed her. Or least she thought. 

 

“Ruby?” a voice asked from behind. The girl turned around to see Weiss Schnee standing with Neptune Vasilias. The girl stared at the ring on Weiss’s  finger. “Ruby is that you?” Weiss asked. The girl wore a red hood that covered most of her face. 

“Ruby where have you been for the last 4 years?” Neptune asked the strange girl. With no answer, the girl ran off with incredible speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like you to know that I make short chapters most of the time. And since I don't update a lot, you can find Missing on Quotev. My account is Mayu Watanabe. Quotev is ahead of you guys, since I got an account on their before I did here. So if you want to continue and not have to wait. You can go on Quotev. Thanks!!  
> Also more characters in this one.

“Are you sure it was Ruby?” Yang Xiao Long asked Weiss and Neptune.   
The old team RWBY, minus Ruby Rose, team JNPR and team SSSN had met together to discuss the events of the day before. 

“Well yes and no,” Neptune answered.   
“The girl was short, she had the same body type as Ruby from when we last saw her, she was also wearing red hood like Ruby’s, and she was really fast” Weiss explained to the rest of the group.

“It might actually be her,” Nora Valkyrie said her head resting on Lie Ren’s shoulder.   
“But how will we find her again? And weren’t we told not to go looking for her?” Pyrrha Nikos asked. Her question sank in making all 15 of them frown. 

“Well I’m not giving up,” Yang declared. “They told us this when we were in school. We all have graduated. I’ll do whatever it takes to find her. Who's with me!” All 15 raised their right hand.


	3. Chapter 2

Yang walked back to her apartment. Talking on her scroll to her father. “So now we think that we might be able to find Ruby. Isn’t that great?” she was responded by a beep. They had been disconnected. Yang frowned. 

Weiss and Neptune were still at the cafe with Nora and Ren. The four of them decided to stay and discusses on reasons why Ruby would be gone this long. But the four didn’t get far. Weiss looked at her engagement ring. She was excited that Ruby might be back, because she wanted Ruby to be at her wedding. Even though when the two first met she wanted nothing to do with her. she smiled at her time at Beacon. It was a shame Ruby couldn’t experiences it. 

Just 3 months ago Neptune had proposed. Her whole team was there except her leader. When she sees Ruby again they won’t actually know each other.. 

Nora had just started dating Ren. He had finally got the guts to ask her out. Team JNPR and team RWBY were there, except Ruby.

She put her thoughts aside. They continued with their discussion. 

Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong sat together on a bench waiting for the train to take them home. Blake couldn’t wait until Ruby came home. She wanted to tell her so much. Like how she finally confessed her feelings about Sun. 

Sun never really knew Ruby, but she is important to Blake, so she’s important to him. He wrapped his arm around Blake as she began to shiver in the cold. Normally Blake’s bow would protect her kitty ears but she doesn’t wear it anymore. Another thing Ruby doesn’t know, and might never will. 

The couple heard the train call. They stood up and headed to their train.

Pyrrha walked down the sidewalk. She was in no hurry to get home. This walk cleared her mind. She thought about how happy Yang would be to have her little sister back. Everyone would be. 

But, then Pyrrha remembered what had happened a week before Ruby disappeared. What happened between Ruby and Jaure. The boy who she had a crush on since the day she met him. She had been trying to tell Jaune how she felt for a long time, but now she couldn’t. Not with Yang looking for Ruby now. 

How did or does Jaune feel about Ruby. Her. Questions flooded into her mind. She needed to know all their answers. Pyrrha quickened her pace. She needed to get home before she breaks. 

Jaune Arc waited at the station for his grandfather, mother, and 4 of his sisters. After a few minutes of waiting, he saw them. His mother, Mary Arc, smile as she saw her only son. His 3 older sisters, Bella ,Ginger, and Maru, waved at their younger brother. His only younger sister, Kobi, shouted “Jaune!” Kobi was 15 the same age as Ruby when he first met her. Ginger and Bella are 26 and the only pair of twins in his family. Maru was the oldest being 29.

The only one he didn’t see was his grandfather. When the others arrived. He asked   
“Where is he?” “  
Don’t worry grandpa will be here soon. He was on a different plane,” Bella said as she and Ginger hugged their brother.   
“I see,” Jaune said returning their hug.   
“So, how has my little brother been?” Maru asked playfully punching him on the shoulder.   
“I’ve been great, Maru”, Jaune said laughing. “How about you guys?” He asked. “  
Oh, you know normal stuff,” joked his sisters. Jaune laughed.  
“Ok, how about you, Kobi?” He asked.   
“Just huntress training. The usual boring stuff,” Kobi smirked at her older brother.   
“Good to see you too,” Jaune said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of 5 chapters. They were supposed to be separate but this way it's longer.


	4. Chapter 3

This isn't good. They found me now they'll all be in danger. These were the thoughts going through that young girl's head. She ran through woods, and when she knew it was safe, she took off her head. Revealing herself. She grabbed out her scroll and said.  
"I have had a small encounter with Weiss Schnee and Neptune Vasilias. They don't know who I am yet. But, it's a matter of time before they go looking for me," She put back on her hood and ran off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the girl in the hood? Sorry for short chapters again


	5. Chapter 4

Yang walked into her apartment, closing the door with a thud. The vibration that came from it, knocked down a picture from one of the tables. Yang picked it up to see that the glass had broke. She looked at the picture. As she did tears began to form. That picture was Ruby.

“I’ll find you,” Yang whispered “I’ll always find you, eventually. You can count on that, Ruby,” A gentle tear ran down her cheek.  
A knock on the door stopped her gentle breakdown.

Yang walked up to the door, wiping off her tears. She expected to see Weiss or Blake. But when she opened the door, she saw someone she hadn’t seen in forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is at the door?


	6. Chapter 5

“Dad, what are you doing here?” Yang asked. She was shocked to see him. She had thought he was on a mission.

“Yang,” He paused. “you need… to not… get involved” Taiyang was panting heavy. Yang brought her father in. She sat him down on the couch. Then she sat down in the chair closest to Taiyang. Yang was about to ask what was going on but, she was interrupted by another knock on the door. Really, of all times she thought as she got up. Yang opened the door to Qrow. Yang gave him a cold glare as he drank some whiskey.

“What?” He asked. Taiyang grone. Qrow was never a good example for his daughters. Taiyang had feared that might have been the reason of Ruby’s disappearance.

“I thought we were done with family meetings?” Yang said with sarcasm.

“Yang, this is no time for jokes,” Qrow said with no emotion. Yang had it. She was tired of secrecy in her family.

“Well?” she asked “Does someone want to tell me what’s going on?”

“We need to talk Yang,” Taiyang said looking sad but hopeful.

“I got that, but about what?” Yang began to complain “I’m a little busy at the moment looking--”

“Looking for Ruby, we know,” Qrow interrupted. “and that’s what we need to talk about,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you right?


	7. Chapter 6

“Weiss are you okay?” Neptune asked his fiance with worry. Her head leaned on his chest. Her arms around him as if she was scared to let go.

“No,” Weiss said her voice muffled a bit. She looked up at him. Her eyes were beginning to tear up. “Did you ever forget about her?” Weiss asked.

“Weiss What- Who are you talking about?” Neptune asked. He began to worry even more.

“Who do think, Neptune? Ruby, of course,” Weiss snapped. She is beginning to go back to normal Neptune thought.

“ Why do you care? I thought you two didn't get along,” Neptune said. He immediately regretted saying that after he said it.

“Neptune are you an idiot? We had finally managed to become friends,” Weiss snapped once again. Neptune gave Weiss an knowing look. Weiss’ face softened. “Okay, I finally managed,” Weiss sighed. “Did you ever forget Ruby?” She asked again.

“Well, life has happened and all…” Neptune said sheepishly. “Why is this so concerning to you?” .

“Well…” Weiss began to look for an excuse to tell him. “Yang wanted to know and she told me to get it out of you” 

“Okay, Weiss. whatever you say.” Neptune said hoping she would believe it. Why don’t you admit you miss her, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know everyone is probably out of character, but I tried growing them up. Also volume 3 and 4 obviously have no place here.


	8. Chapter 7

“Why didn’t you tell me!?” Yang shouted at her father and uncle. She gripped her cup tightly with anger.

“Yang, calm down,” Taiyang said in comforting voice. Yang’s grip only got tighter.

“What were you thinking, Ruby?” Yang said quietly so no one heard her.

"She was thinking that she could protect everyone," Qrow answered. Yang silently cursed herself for not being quiet enough.

"From what?" Yang asked tears forming in her eyes. "What could be out there? Does she even know? Did anyone think to tell her what she was getting herself into?" Her grip on the cup was so tight that the glass shattered.

“Dad. I have to go after her. I know she has had a 4 year head start. But, I have to go,” Yang explained.

“We thought you would say that. You’re an adult know. But, I think it would be best if you had a team,” Qrow said still sitting comfortably in one of the chairs.

“I understand. I know the perfect team.” Yang said with the most confidence in her voice, Taiyang and Qrow had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did Ruby do???


	9. Chapter 8

The soft buzz of Blake scroll, snapped her back to reality. She saw it was Yang. Blake sighed before answering it.

“What Yang?” Blake asked annoyed.

“Blake! Thank God you answered.” Yang replied happily. Blake notice this in her voice and somehow was getting interested in what was going on.

“Why do you sound so happy? Did you figure something out? Why did you call me?” Blake ambushed Yang.

“I think I know where Ruby is!” Yang practically shouted at Blake, which hurt her ear drum.

“Ow!” Blake cried “A little quieter Yang.”

“Blake, meet up with me in front of the CCT. Okay?” Yang said.  
“Okay!” Blake ended the call.

 

Weiss’ scroll rang. She look and saw that it was Yang calling her. She was hoping it would be an update on the Ruby situation.

“Yes Yang?” Weiss asked her former teammate.

“Weiss, we need to talk meet me at the CCT.” Yang then hanged up. Weiss frowned at Yang’s action but still decided to meet up with Yang to learn more. 

 

“Blake, where is Yang?” Weiss asked shivering. Weiss and Blake stood in front of the CCT like Yang had asked them too.

Blake was about to tell Weiss “How the hell would I know” but she was stopped as soon as a girl with bright blonde hair ran towards them shouting “Blake! Weiss! Hey!” Blake and Weiss rolled their eyes at Yang.

“Blake, Weiss I think I may know where Ruby is!” Yang shouted when she caught up with the others.

“Yang stop shouting like a lunatic.” Weiss scolded Yang.

“Sorry.” Yang said sheepishly.

“So where is Ruby?” Blake intervened.

“Huh? Oh well I don’t exactly know where she is” Yang said softly her cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment.

“Then why did we have to meet up?” Weiss complained.

“Because, I need you to help me find her.” Yang explained “I have my ideas of where she could be. I just need help.”

“Really Yang!?” Blake and Weiss complained. Yang laughed before apologizing like crazy.

Team RWBY left the CCT. Unknown to them they were being watched by multiple shady characters. 

Yang seemed to notice some movement in the bushes. The figures quickly yet quietly left the scene before Yang even got to their former hiding spot.

“Yang what is it?” Weiss asked catching up to the blonde.

“Nothing.” Yang replied walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is two chapters in one. AO3 is now officially up-to-date with Quotev. Thank you all who have supported this story and me.


End file.
